


Larkhill Horror

by Megchad22



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Abuse of a Trans Character, F/F, Pre larkhill, Short, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: A short little thing.  There is horror upon horror in Larkhill, non knew that more than V. But it was the horror that was forgotten that he never knew to get revenge for.





	Larkhill Horror

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Though non graphic this does deal with the erasure of a trans character.

There was a horror never spoken of from Larkhill, even among the horrors that occurred there. It was something the doctors never realized and the subject forgot. A truth that perhaps was gift to be forgotten.

At birth her parents had named her Raphael. She can’t really blame them about her birthname. She did sometimes blame them when they didn’t listen. Not at 8, not at 13, nor at her final attempt at 16. They did not want to know her true name.

She did not speak her real name to anyone but herself until after she is cast in the movie ‘The Salt Flats’. There she met Valerie. It was to Valerie she whispered her most dear secret.

My name is Ruth.

They had three years together.  The wonderful years that was filled with laughter and roses, where Ruth began to transition into the female she truly was.  And it all ended with her being pulled into armored truck.

They had records for everyone brought into Larkhill, so those first hours were spent under the pressure of her birthname. They thought they knew her because of the flesh between her legs. The doctors didn’t care who she was, though. To them she was simply a number, the number of her room.

With each injection, her life began to fall away, her shoulders broadened, her voice deepened again.  Day by day she forgot until she even forgot she was a she.  By the time Valerie was dragged through the halls to room four, the previous occupant having died, he did not recognize anything from his past. Not even her.

He was just the man from room 5.

For twenty years he would plan his revenge because they had taken everything. Every. Single. Inch.


End file.
